1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hair dryer and steamer combination capable of styling hair by selectively moistening and drying the hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such hair dryer and steamer combination is known as disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,530,360 in which a handle incorporating a blower fan is connected to a curler rod within which a heater is disposed. The heater is supplied with water from a water reservoir for generating steam which is directed through a number of vents in the curler rod for moistening the hair wound about the curler rod. In this prior device, the vents are commonly used to discharge the flow of air from the fan blower as well as to discharge the steam. With this structural arrangement of the prior art device, the steam generated at the heater will be firstly directed to the space formed between the heater and the inner wall of the curler rod prior to being discharged outwardly of the curler rod for moistening the hair. Since this space is also utilized commonly to direct the flow of air for a hair drying purpose and is inherently an enlarged space, the steam has a greater chance of being cooled while passing such enlarged space and is more likely to form droplets of water on the inner and outer surface of the curler rod. With this result, a large volume of the steam may fail to reach the hair to be moistened, lowering the moistening effect and resulting in energy loss. This undesirable formation of water droplets is further promoted when the hair engaging surface of the curler rod remains at a lower temperature relative to the steam, since the steam once discharged outwardly of the curler rod is readily cooled to be condensed in contact with the hair engaging surface at the lower temperature.